<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I will always know where to find you by Yesimawriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356426">I will always know where to find you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesimawriter/pseuds/Yesimawriter'>Yesimawriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Amnesiac Harry, Angst and Feels, Curse Breaker Draco Malfoy, Cursed Harry Potter, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Roller Coaster, Good Draco Malfoy, H/D Hurt!Fest 2020, Happy Ending, M/M, Mystery, Pining, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Romance, Temporary Amnesia, Therapy, True Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, betrayal by friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesimawriter/pseuds/Yesimawriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Harry remembered the windswept, pale blond hair. He remembered the grey eyes looking at him. The man dressed in a perfect custom-made suit was on his knees on the dirt-filled, slightly muddy floor.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Harry Potter, you have shown me the true meaning of love, and I find myself falling a little more in love with you every day. I could not imagine spending the rest of my life without you by my side, so would you like to do me the honour of spending the rest of your life with me?” Draco seemed to take a deep breath, his eyes not leaving Harry’s, before he continued. “Harry Potter, will you marry me?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Yes.”</i>
</p><p>Or the one where Harry is hit with an amnesia-inducing curse and forgets his memories of Draco. True feelings are found and secrets are revealed in the process as whoever hit Harry with the curse gets further and further away from his and Draco's clutches.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>H/D Hurt!Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I will always know where to find you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I would like to thank my beta Loy. Thank you, for your lovely, encouraging words. This is the kind of fic I have wanted to write for a long time, so when the perfect prompt came along, I knew I had to take the chance and write an amnesia fic. I tried to make this hurt but I'm weak for Drarry, so I hope this has you feeling a roller-coaster of emotions and that you enjoy reading the mystery in this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Harry remembered the windswept, pale blond hair. He remembered the grey eyes looking at him. The man dressed in a perfect custom-made suit was on his knees on the dirt-filled, slightly muddy floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Harry Potter, you have shown me the true meaning of love, and I find myself falling a little more in love with you every day. I could not imagine spending the rest of my life without you by my side, so would you like to do me the honour of spending the rest of your life with me?” Draco seemed to take a deep breath, his eyes not leaving Harry’s, before he continued. “Harry Potter, will you marry me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes.”</em>
</p><p>Harry took a shuddering breath as he felt the pressure of a pull on his last remaining memory with Draco. ‘No,’ he thought to himself, ‘please. You can’t take this from me, not <em>this</em>. Just one. Let me have just one memory of him. Let me keep this.’ But there was nobody around to listen, and as Harry felt the memory start to disappear, he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to save whatever part of it he could.</p><p>He failed. He could feel the memory slowly slipping from his mind, could feel a darkness, a sudden emptiness envelope him. A few drops of tears fell from his eyes as he whispered, “I’m so sorry, Draco.”</p>
<hr/><p>Draco stood staring at the hospital door which led to Harry’s room. The healer Draco had just spoken to had told him that Harry was now awake and sitting on the hospital bed placed in his temporary room. He had also given Draco some more information about Harry, like how he could not seem to remember any of the moments he had spent with Draco after the war. He could imagine an expression of slight distaste and disgust on Harry’s on his face when the doctor had asked him whether he wanted Draco there.</p><p>
  <em>“Why would I want Malfoy to be here with me? Why don’t you try calling Hermione and Ron instead?” Harry must have asked.</em>
</p><p>Apparently Harry had been cursed with a spell that specifically made him forget all of the memories that he had created with Draco after the war together. He could remember nothing beyond giving Draco his wand and speaking for him at the trials. He could not remember any of their dates or how they had slowly fallen in love with each other or the fact that they were engaged.</p><p>Harry probably still hated Draco.</p><p>“<em>Since Mr. Potter does not seem to have any brain damage from the spell, I can safely say that this seems to be a form of functional retrograde amnesia.” The healer had said. “He does not seem to have lost his identity or sense of self which indicates that if all goes well, and Harry does not undergo any major stress or damage to his brain, if he focuses on healing and gets an appropriate amount of rest, then he should be able to recover his memories of you.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“How much time will that take?” Draco had asked. The look in the healer’s eyes had been enough of an answer for Draco. The healer had no clue how long it would take, which meant that Draco was on his own until then. He would have to figure out what he was supposed to do all on his own.</em>
</p><p>Draco’s hand trembled as it reached out to the doorknob. It should be easy to twist it, all it would take was a turn of his wrist, but Draco couldn’t do it. He could not open the door.</p><p>Taking a shaky breath, he turned around, ready to walk away like the coward that he was. But just as he took a step away from the door, it opened.</p><p>“Draco.” Draco froze as Hermione’s voice called out to him. As he slowly turned to face her, he saw the pity in her eyes. “Harry wants to see you.”</p><p>Draco blinked in surprise. “He does?”</p><p>Ron appeared from behind Hermione and nodded his head in confirmation. “Yeah, mate. He does.”</p><p>
  <em>Draco had looked up ‘functional retrograde amnesia’ on the internet (Harry had taught him how to do that). He had written all of the symptoms the healer had told him of, and he had come across the proper term for this type of amnesia. ‘Dissociative Amnesia’.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“All the rest of his memories are intact, it is just his episodic memories, of you and your relationship with him in particular that he has lost. Just let him familiarize himself with you again, let him remember all of the time that he has spent with you and all of the moments you have cherished. That may help in accelerating the process of retrieving his memories, and Harry might remember you in no time.”</em>
</p><p>Swallowing the knot that had lodged itself in his throat, Draco nodded his head, accepting the reassuring words, looks and touches from Harry’s best friends as they walked out of the room. He let a slight shudder wrack his body before he entered Harry’s room, closing the door behind him.</p><p>It was easy for the healer to tell Draco about what had happened, to tell Draco what he was supposed to do when he did not know how much Draco had struggled, how much he had suffered to get here with Harry. He’d had to fight his way to happiness, had had to push every roadblock in their relationship, jump every hurdle, survive every fall to get here.</p><p>It had been a long road for him to get to a place where he could have this with Harry, where he could be with the man that he loved fully and completely, where he could guarantee that he would have Harry by his side forever, only to have him be ripped from Draco’s side, to have Draco’s happiness be torn to shreds almost immediately.</p><p>In that moment, he hated his life. Hated how all of the roads, all of the hurt and pain and <em>failures </em>had led to this. To Harry not remembering all of the things that they had been through and, by extension, not remembering Draco. Would it even make a difference to him if Draco walked away from him in that moment never to return? Would Harry even <em>care?</em> Of course not.</p><p>Draco’s heart was beating so loudly in his chest that it drowned out the thoughts running through his mind. He wanted to see Harry, he <em>needed</em> to see him, wanted to make sure that Harry was okay. He needed to touch Harry to reassure himself. But he was scared of the hatred and indifference he might see on Harry’s face. He did not have to imagine the accusative tone in Harry’s voice when Draco would appear in his line of vision.</p><p><em>“You?!” </em>That had been his reaction the first time they had met after the war. As if Draco had done something terrible, as if appearing before Harry’s eyes had been a crime and not just a co-incidence.</p><p>Draco walked towards Harry and noted that Harry’s hair was a mess as usual, his cheeks seemed more filled with colour than when Draco had been gripping his hand in his unconscious state. He was sitting propped up against a pillow. Harry turned his attention from the window to his side and his eyes met Draco’s.</p><p>Draco froze, feeling as though time was suspended for that split second, and he was floating in space. Harry’s eyes showed him the galaxies he had wanted to explore but could not anymore.</p><p>Then just like that, Harry looked away and the moment was gone. He cleared his throat, voice polite and face blank as he spoke, “Malfoy.”</p><p>Draco couldn’t help it. The words slipped from his mouth and fell in the distance between them. “Harry— Potter, I—” His voice was hoarse, and it choked up as he crossed the distance between them, reaching out to Harry. As he reached Harry’s hospital bed, Draco’s hand gently grasped his.</p><p>It felt warmer than it had before, and Draco let out a breath he hadn’t know he had been holding. He squeezed Harry’s hand reflexively before suddenly standing still, realizing what he had done. He glanced at Harry, wanting to see how he would respond.</p><p>Harry looked at Draco, and for a moment, an expression crossed his face that was so familiar that Draco could not <em>breathe</em>. Concern in the furrow between Harry’s brows and worry marring his eyes. Draco could even spot the slight frown that had begun to show at the corner of Harry’s lips. And then it was gone, it was all gone as if that expression had never crossed Harry’s face. Instead his eyes seemed to fall on their hands, holding each other’s.</p><p>“I- I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. I wanted to feel—” Draco cut himself off , looking away. <em>I wanted to feel you</em>.<em> Alive. Breathing. Near me.</em> He felt his breath getting uneven and tried to swallow his emotions.</p><p>“It’s alright, Malfoy. I- I’m okay now.” Harry reassured as he carefully pried his hand out of Draco’s.</p><p>“Right,” Draco faced Harry again and nodded his head, feeling tears welling up in his eyes. “Of course, you are.” His voice cracked as tears started to fall from his eyes. <em>Now that you don’t remember me, of course you are. You’re better off without me.</em></p><p>Draco sat heavily in the chair he had shifted near to Harry’s bed when he had still been healing. Then, he started to sob.</p><p>“Malfoy?” Harry tentatively called out, sounding lost and slightly nervous. “Are you- What-?”</p><p>Draco held his own face in his hands as his cries filled and echoed throughout the room. He meant nothing to Harry anymore, they were back to square one and Draco didn’t know if he would survive that, if he could survive Harry not knowing him and not remembering.</p><p>A warm hand suddenly settled on Draco’s shoulder. “Malfoy,” Harry’s voice sounded firm and confident. “Tell me what’s going on. What’s wrong?”</p><p><em>‘What’s wrong?’</em> What was Draco supposed to say to that? Everything was wrong. What exactly was he supposed to tell Harry? ‘<em>Listen, Potter, we’re engaged and you’re in love with me.’</em> Yeah, right.</p><p>Draco scoffed to himself, finally stopping his crying to rub the tears from his face.</p><p>“I know everything, you know. Ron and Hermione told me about our engagement.” Draco stiffened under Harry’s hand. He suddenly wanted to get angry at them. Ron and Hermione had no right to do that. How <em>dare </em>they?!</p><p>But Draco had no energy to feel anything except for sorrow and pity for himself, so he let it go.</p><p>“That’s why I wanted to talk to you,” Harry said to him, and Draco chanced a glance up at him. Harry’s gorgeous green eyes bore into his and Draco had the sudden urge to kiss him on his lips, to leave soft kisses on the nape of his neck and then go down along the side until he reached Harry’s shoulder. He wanted to look up into Harry’s eyes in that moment and murmur a soft, ‘<em>I love you</em>’.</p><p>“Can I—” Draco took a deep breath, “—please hug you? Just one— just a quick hug, it doesn’t even have to be—”</p><p>Harry pulled Draco up into a tight, full-body hug. Draco’s heart almost stopped beating at the sudden motion. He slowly brought his hands around Harry’s waist and pulled him closer. He felt Harry’s chin resting gently on his shoulder and let out a soft breath.</p><p>“Do you feel better now?” Harry asked</p><p>Draco closed his eyes and dropped his head down, letting a few more stray tears stream down his face as he nodded his head.</p><p>“<em>Draco</em>,” Harry quietly said. Pulling away a little, he used the sleeve of his Weasley sweater to wipe the newly shed tears from Draco’s eyes. The way Harry said his name was so <em>him</em>, it brought back so many memories that Draco had to pull back a little too and stare at Harry wide-eyed.</p><p>Harry was looking down at the wet spots on his own sweater as he said, “You have to stop crying, <em>please</em>.”</p><p>Draco, startled by the request and the level of emotion in Harry’s voice, simply nodded his head again. “Okay.” He continued to stare at Harry, though.</p><p>Harry was twisting and playing with the edges of his sleeves, a sure sign that he was nervous. Draco supposed he would have been nervous too if he had woken up to discover that he had amnesia and was engaged to his ex-rival, who he hated and absolutely could not stand the sight of.</p><p>“This reminds me of that time when we stood near the wreckage at Hogwarts, immediately after I killed Voldemort. Everyone was so relieved and happy, but I just felt tired and exhausted. When I looked over at you, I realised that you felt the same way.” Harry said. Draco blinked, not understanding why this moment reminded him of that one.</p><p>It had been years since then. Even though Harry only remembered his memories with Draco until the trials, he still had the rest of his memories with everyone else.</p><p>“I wanted to hug you back then, just as tightly, and never let go.” Harry muttered. Draco felt his breath being knocked out at Harry’s words. <em>That’s</em> why Harry was reminded of that moment? And <em>that </em>was why he had been nervous?</p><p>Hope flared in Draco’s chest at that, warm and bright, as he thought that perhaps his situation with Harry was not as hopeless as he deemed it to be. Maybe they could still come back from this. After all, if Draco recreated his memories with Harry, sooner or later Harry would remember, wouldn’t he?</p>
<hr/><p>“Do we know what happened and who cursed him?” Draco asked Robards as soon as he stepped into the Ministry. Harry was still in the hospital and would be discharged soon. Draco had contacted Robards as soon as Harry had woken up and, after his conversation with Harry, had met with Robards. Their walk to the Ministry had consisted of Robards asking Draco how Harry was and how much he remembered.</p><p>But now it was Draco’s turn to ask the questions and Robards had to answer them.</p><p>“I’m afraid we have no clue Malfoy. I’ve got my Aurors looking into it, but you know what would help us the most,” Robards said.</p><p>Draco sighed. “I couldn’t allow you to see Harry before he had even woken up. The Healers were unsure about his diagnosis. I was the one who confirmed that it was a curse, but you know he needs to be awake for at least 24 hours before I can track the origins of the curse and try to break it.”</p><p>“You are the best Curse-Breaker of your unit, Malfoy. If you can’t do it, then nobody else can.” Robards said with a pat on Draco’s back. “We will do our best to investigate Harry’s case, but you’ll need to work alongside us and allow us to help you. You cannot keep protecting Harry from us or the public forever.”</p><p>Rubbing his face with a hand, Draco mumbled, “I know that. But I can try.”</p><p>Robards was right. Draco was the best Curse-Breaker in Britain and as a Curse-Breaker, one of the first things Draco had been taught was that you never worked on a victim in any state of unconsciousness or sub-conciousness. The only exception was if they were expected to not come out of that state. Comas were incredibly tricky for Curse-Breakers to navigate around because the victim could easily die due to the Curse-Breaker’s inexperience or mistakes.</p><p>Amnesia was another tricky area for Curse-Breakers to work around since the brain was already overly sensitive due to the physical damage or mental trauma it suffered. If a Curse-Breaker were to accidentally use a spell that affected a brain area without knowing which part, or even one related closely to memory, then the victim could end up gaining more permanent physical damage or emotional damage to such a degree that it could change the individual’s identity and sense of self forever.</p><p>That was why Harry needed 24 hours to recover while Draco figured out the specifics of how he could work around Harry’s amnesia without harming his brain or the inner workings of his mind.</p><p>As Draco entered the curse-breaking unit of the Ministry, he was greeted with sympathetic looks from his fellow co-workers and slightly alert looks from the victims standing nearby. He swallowed the irritation rising up his throat and walked into his office. Taking a deep breath, he sat down in his chair and took a look around his office. It was a mess. It had been days since Draco had last been to his office. He needed to clean the place, and he had to do it right now.</p><p>Harry’s face flashed in Draco’s mind, momentarily halting him. He shook his head, pale blond hair falling on his face. A stabbing pain in his chest reminded him of a time when, if Harry had been present, he would have walked over to gently push Draco’s hair back from his face and whispered in Draco’s ear how much he loved his hair.</p><p><em>Concentrate!</em> Draco thought. <em>Don’t do this to yourself. </em>He was going to clean his entire office no matter how long it took. Just as Draco began to put his files in order, a stray piece of paper fell out from between two files. Draco blinked before registering the movement and leaned down to retrieve the piece of paper.</p><p>He stood up and froze as he read the words written on the plain scrap of paper. His eyes widened and his hands shook, making the piece of paper fall down again.</p><p>
  <em>‘Are you enjoying this yet? Because I am.’</em>
</p><p>Draco was in Robards’ office in a flash, frantically trying to string coherent words and sentences together.</p><p>“Curse-Breaker Malfoy, calm down and speak clearly, please,” Robards spoke slowly.</p><p>Draco almost slammed the piece of paper on Robards’ desk and pushed it towards him. “Read it,” Draco gritted out through his teeth.</p><p>Robards raised his eyebrows but did as Draco said. He paled a bit, letting out a sharp breath through his nose after reading the note. “Is this— Where did you— ?”</p><p>“My office. It was in between my folders, Robards! Whoever this person is, they know me and the Ministry <em>and Harry!</em> They probably know us like the back of their hands. Look at the message! It has to be someone close to us, someone who either works at the Ministry or has worked with us before. How else would—”</p><p>“Malfoy, I think you should return to the hospital.” Draco blinked at Robards, confused. “Spend some more time with Harry before he’s dismissed from the hospital.”</p><p>“You’re kicking me out, Robards?” Draco asked, ready to protest. “You told me to allow you to help and work with you to solve this case.”</p><p>“Malfoy, I am <em>asking </em>you to take a break while the rest of our Aurors unit and I figure out where this piece of paper came from and who put it in your office.” Robards replied.</p><p>Draco glared at him. “You are un-fucking-believable! I can’t <em>believe</em> this. Fine. I’ll go. But you can’t get rid of me forever. I’m going to be here the first thing tomorrow morning and I’ll expect some answers then. And you better have some answers ready, Robards, because this is <em>Harry</em>. You better not waste any of your time, or mine!”</p><p>With that, Draco stomped out of Robards’ office and the Ministry. He was not going to the hospital. Not yet. There was someplace else he had to go first.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>“Malfoy, where are we going? Atleast let me see! How am I supposed to walk if I can’t see anything?” Harry complained.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Would you shut up and allow me to guide you to the secret location in peace, Potter?” Draco snapped. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry stopped walking all of a sudden and crossed his arms, frowning slightly. “No. I won’t. Nobody even knows where we are. I don’t know where we are.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Potter,” Draco sighed, contemplating whether to remove his hands from Harry’s eyes. “I am not planning on kidnapping or murdering you. I just want to show you something. You were quite excited when I mentioned a surprise to you earlier if I remember correctly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry’s frown grew soft around the edges of his lips and his eyebrows furrowed. Draco knew why Harry was uncomfortable, and he knew that if they were to continue walking forward, Draco would have to acknowledge it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Look— ” Draco began, and he finally removed his hands from Harry’s eyes. Draco watched Harry’s eyebrows raising, but his eyes were still closed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What are you doing?!” Harry turned and pulled Draco’s hands back on top of his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know you don’t trust me, Potter.” Draco said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry huffed and Draco noticed that he almost crossed his hands again, before dropping them to his sides. “That’s not true.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It is,” Draco said, “and you have every reason not to. I don’t blame you. But I want you to believe me when I say that I will not hurt you. I just want to take you to a place I hope you’ll like, okay?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s not— I wasn’t— I didn’t mean it like that, Draco. But fine, I trust you and I’ll believe you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco nodded in relief even though Harry couldn’t see him. “Thank you. Shall we go now?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry relaxed in Draco’s hold. “Yeah, we can go.”</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Draco stood on top of a hill; vast fields stretched out in front of him. Somewhere in the middle of the fields was the Malfoy Manor. He sat down, stretching his legs out in front of him and spreading his arms out to his sides, fingers splayed out in the grass.</p><p>Draco’s memory of the first time he had brought Harry here faded and was replaced by a memories of all of the times he had come here after a fight or when he had been in a bad mood due to work. He never left home or work without trying to inform Harry that he would be late or that he <em>would</em> come back. But sometimes it got so bad that he couldn’t and during those times and every other time, Harry would know where to find him and he would always come to Draco.</p><p><em>I wish he could come to me now.</em> But even if Harry had remembered the Draco from the past few years, he could not possibly run out of the hospital and come to Draco. Especially since Harry didn’t even know where he was.</p><p>Draco looked up at the sky and sighed. The clouds appeared dark and heavy overheard in a way that meant that it was about to rain in sometime. Draco straightened his posture and then stood up. Glancing back at the Manor one last time, he walked away.</p><p>He arrived at Carl’s take-away just as it started to rain outside. Draco was quick in ordering the food and even quicker in taking it and thanking the lady who had given it to him.</p><p>Draco arrived at the hospital with his hair a bit damp and his robes dripping with rainwater. He shook his head to rid his hair of a few droplet and used a hand to push his hair back into a styled but messy look. He walked to Harry’s room excitedly and as he opened the door, he heard an argument.</p><p>“I don’t want to go back there!” Harry was shouting.</p><p>“Why not, mate? It’s where you used to live before and it’s not like Hermione and I will mind much.” Ron responded.</p><p>“Because it doesn’t make sense! I live with Malfoy now, don’t I? So why should I come with you and Hermione? No offense to either of you. You know I love you, but you have your family. I want to find out about mine.”</p><p>“Harry…” Ron began. Draco could not see Harry’s bed or his side of the room, but he could see Ron and Hermione. He saw Ron reaching out to Harry with an expression of anguish on his face. “I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable or forced to live with Draco.”</p><p>Draco felt the need to step in at that. “Nobody is forcing Harry to do anything he doesn’t want to do. If Harry does not want to stay with me, then I won’t stop him from staying somewhere where he is comfortable.”</p><p>Ron’s eyes widened with shock as he realised that Draco had heard his conversation with Harry. “I know that, mate. That’s why I was saying— ”</p><p>“Ron,” Hermione said softly, grabbing a hold of Ron’s arm and squeezing it reassuringly. “I’m sure Harry understands what you mean. We should get going so we can reach Rose’s parent-teacher conference in time. Hugo’s babysitter said she will only look after him for two hours. We better make them count.”</p><p>Ron sighed. “You’re right, ‘Mione. You’re always right. Let’s go.” He looked at Harry like he wanted to say something, but just ended up shaking his head.</p><p>Hermione gave Harry a small smile and a “see you soon, Harry” before dragging Ron away from him. As the couple walked past Draco, Ron gave Draco a short nod and Draco supposed he could stay civil for a few more moments as he nodded back.</p><p>Draco closed his eyes for a moment and relaxed as soon as the door closed behind him. Opening his eyes, he looked down at the food in his hands and walked towards Harry’s bed.</p><p>Harry blinked at him, shuffling around in his hospital bed. His hair was disheveled and his cheeks were slightly red. His eyes still held an anger in them that had failed to dissolve. His fists were slowly unclenching, and his chest was rising and falling faster than normal. All signs that Harry was trying to calm down and relax, and that he was trying to take his mind off of the argument he had just had.</p><p>“So, you’re still here,” Harry said, blowing out a breath and crossing his arms. “I thought our fight might have made you leave.”</p><p>Draco looked carefully at Harry before he decided to smirk. “It takes a lot more than a couple of Gryffindors arguing to make me leave, Potter.”</p><p>“I don’t doubt it,” Harry replied, and Draco was pleased to observe a relaxing of Harry’s posture. His eyes were slightly softer now and his lips twitched upwards as he looked at Draco.</p><p>Draco knew exactly what Harry needed to forget his fight and the bad mood. “I brought you some food.”</p><p>Harry stared at Draco in surprise. “You did?”</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes. “We’re engaged, Harry,” he reminded him as he held out a bag of take-away in his hand.</p><p>“I remember that,” Harry retorted as he took the bag and smiled delightedly. “I love Carl’s place. He makes amazing grilled sandwiches, especially those—”</p><p>“Grilled chicken and cheese ones with chips stuffed in them. I know. That’s what I got you.” Draco smugly stated.</p><p>Harry stared at Draco again, and then down at the bag. “I think I get it now. Why we’re engaged and why I love you.”</p><p>Draco’s heart began to pound in his chest. “Because I get you food that I know you love?” he asked, and the sarcastic tone was added just so Harry wouldn’t be able to hear the insecurity in Draco’s voice.</p><p>“Exactly!” Harry grinned at him as he pulled out his sandwich, but he didn’t start eating it as Draco had predicted. He frowned at it, making Draco question if perhaps he had messed something up in Harry’s order.</p><p>“What is your favourite food to order at Carl’s?” he asked, and a warmth began to grow in Draco’s chest. It was a familiar warmth that bloomed every time he realised how much Harry cared for him.</p><p>“Won’t you try guessing?” Draco teased.</p><p>Harry’s frown deepened and Draco had a sudden urge to kiss the frown off of Harry’s face. He looked away.</p><p>“The grilled chicken and chutney sandwich with the soy sauce?” Harry guessed and Draco’s jaw dropped.</p><p>He turned sharply to face Harry. “How did you know?”</p><p>Harry grinned brightly as he took a bite of his sandwich. “Lucky guess,” he shrugged.</p><p>“Bullshit,” Draco said, and he was about to lean over to take his sandwich out of the bag. But Harry had already pulled it out and was handing it to him.</p><p>Draco narrowed his eyes. “You read my order didn’t you?”</p><p>Harry shrugged again, hiding his smile in his sandwich. “I could’ve guessed it too. I know exactly what you used to eat at Hogwarts, I could have made the right guess.”</p><p>“I doubt it,” Draco said haughtily as he unwrapped his sandwich. “I am not that predictable, Potter.”</p><p>“You underestimate me, Malfoy,” Harry said and there was a hint of something in his tone that made Draco look up from his sandwich. Harry was challenging Draco, but Draco had no clue what the challenge was.</p><p>Draco could feel the tension between them, and he had long since learned to decipher whether the tension was sexual in nature or perhaps something else. This tension was purely sexual. A part of Draco’s mind told him that perhaps he should go easy and take it slow with Harry, what with his amnesia. But another part of him wanted this, the familiarity of it, so badly.</p><p>“Do I, <em>Potter</em>?” Draco said each word slowly. Harry’s gaze turned dark and slightly predatorial and Draco had no doubt that his own gaze reflected the same animalistic expression.</p><p>Suddenly, Harry coughed and looked down at his sandwich. “This is so fucking delicious.”</p><p>Draco leaned back in his chair, reminding himself to breath and not show his disappointment. It wasn’t Harry’s fault that he did not remember Draco. If Draco had been cursed, he probably would have been a lot worse. Harry had not really done anything particularly negative to show his distaste for Draco.</p><p>He had been amicable and polite to Draco which Draco supposed made sense. Post-trials Harry had thought that Draco deserved a second chance to prove himself and be good, and he had been able to tolerate Draco’s presence for surprisingly long amounts of time.</p><p>Harry had also just fought with Ron and told him that he had no problems staying with Draco, so Draco could count this as an overall win.</p><p>They ate their sandwiches in silence, with Draco staring at the bleak wall in front of him and checking on Harry every five minutes to make sure he was still there with him.</p><p>“Thank you,” Harry quietly said, breaking Draco out of his reverie. Harry had finished his sandwich and was staring down at the plastic wrapper his hands with a light red tint on his cheeks.</p><p>“You don’t have to thank me, Harry,” Draco responded, as he stood up and took the wrapper from Harry’s hands. He hesitated for a moment before giving Harry a soft peck on his cheek. Harry’s cheeks reddened. “I should be the one thanking you for being so understanding.”</p><p>Draco took a last bite of his own sandwich and then threw both the wrappers into the dustbin.</p><p>Harry shook his head in disagreement. “You’re the one that’s being understanding. We’re engaged, but I don’t remember anything! I don’t remember anything about you, and I—” Harry rubbed frustratedly at the tears that spilled from his eyes.</p><p>Draco took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped Harry’s eyes. “Do you want to remember me?”</p><p>“Of course, I do!” Harry exclaimed in a choked-out gasp. “You think I don’t want to remember— ”</p><p>“I love you, Harry.” Draco simply said and he wiped more tears as they emerged.</p><p>Harry stilled in shock, silently looking on as Draco proceeded to wipe his entire face with the ‘kerchief. “You can’t just…say stuff like that without warning me,” Harry whispered with a shudder.</p><p>“But I do,” Draco spoke calmly. He loved Harry fully and completely, and although the thought of Harry not remembering him had initially hurt Draco, he saw now that it was worse for Harry. So much worse.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Harry said, and Draco glared at him sternly.</p><p>“You better not be, Potter, or I will slap you across your face so hard, your brain will start working again.” Harry snorted out a wet laugh. And Draco put his handkerchief in Harry’s hands before clasping them in his own. “This is not your fault. Get that through your thick skull, okay?”</p><p>Harry exhaled a shiver. “Okay.”</p><p>“Good,” Draco said as he sat back down again.</p>
<hr/><p>“So, we can leave now? Harry is officially discharged?” Draco asked, hopefully.</p><p>The Healer-in-charge nodded his head. “Yes, you may. Bring him to me if and when there are changes in his memories.”</p><p>“I will, Healer Darriel,” Draco promised with a nod.</p><p>He entered the hospital room where Harry was getting ready to leave. He was wearing a coat so he wouldn’t get cold in the winter weather, but he looked up as soon as Draco walked in.</p><p>“You ready to go, Potter?” Draco asked.</p><p>“Wherever you’re willing to take me, Malfoy.”</p><p>Draco almost froze at the memory it brought forth.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>“You ready to go, Potter?” Draco asked with a raised eyebrow. The cold mountains they were standing on top of were covered with freshy fallen snow. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco held his hand out for Harry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wherever you’re willing to take me, Malfoy.” Harry said, reaching out and tightly holding onto Draco’s hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco smiled, pulling him along as he ran through the snow, leaving tracks and footsteps behind them both. Harry kept his promise and followed Draco. No matter how dense the snow was or how steep the slope was, he followed.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>“Is this where we live?” Harry asked. He glanced at the door to their home. It was still closed. Draco nodded his head.</p><p>“Do you want to enter first, Potter, or shall I?”</p><p>Harry visibly swallowed and looked at Draco. “I think you should go in first.”</p><p>Draco stepped forward with his set of keys and rolled his eyes. He unlocked the door with a click and pushed it open, walking inside. He turned back as he heard Harry gasp.</p><p>Harry walked in behind Draco, eyes wide with childish wonder. “This is our home?”</p><p>Draco forgot that he had to respond to Harry’s question, the words <em>‘our home’</em> echoing through his mind. It still felt just as satisfying to hear as the first time Harry had said those words.</p><p>“This is…our home,” Harry whispered softly to himself. Draco noticed the slight tremble of his lips and the shaking of his voice. There were unshed tears in Harry’s eyes. Draco’s fiancée was getting sentimental. Just like he had the first time he had walked into their flat.</p><p>Draco reached out and intertwined his fingers into Harry’s making Harry almost jump out of his skin. Draco did not take offense to the reaction because he knew all about Harry’s childhood and it had taken a lot of time for Harry to become accustomed to Draco casually touching him.</p><p>Harry personally loved to reach out and touch others, to be reassured of their presence and to reassure them in return, to reach out towards their warmth or to give them his warmth. But he still was not used to other people reaching out to touch <em>him.</em></p><p>Draco gave Harry a second to pull away from his fingers, but Harry’s fingers remained firmly wrapped around Draco’s. “Do you like it?” Draco asked, softly even though he already knew the answer.</p><p>“I love it, Draco. It looks amazing!”</p><p>“Do you want to see the rest of the house?” Draco questioned, smiling at the way Harry’s eyes lit up and his face brightened.</p><p>“Of course, I do!” Harry replied excitedly. Draco could not wait to show Harry his own room.</p>
<hr/><p>“Robards,” Draco spoke into his phone as he cooked breakfast early the next morning.</p><p>They had both slept in their separate rooms after a hyped-up Harry had talked Draco’s ears off about how great their flat was. They had watched TV during dinner— one of those Love Island type TV shows that Harry loved watching and Draco secretly obsessed over.</p><p>And Draco had never been as glad to have made the joint decision with Harry to get separate rooms when buying their house as he had been last night. He was sure that one of them would have ended up sleeping on their living room couch otherwise, so it was still a relief to both sleep in their own beds.</p><p>Harry had seemed off-put, as if thinking that this indicated a negative aspect of their relationship, but Draco had corrected the thought by telling him that getting separate rooms had been a necessity. Their bedrooms were also by extension their workrooms. And sometimes their work extended late into the night or woke them up exceedingly early in the morning. But most of the times, they slept together in each other’s rooms, both the rooms containing double beds. And sometimes while watching TV, they even slept tangled up on their couch.</p><p>Finding out that information had put Harry in a much better mood, trailing a blush up his cheeks.</p><p>Draco stared intensely at the boiling tea in front of him as he waited for the response from the other end.</p><p>“Malfoy,” Robards greeted, and the sudden anger Draco felt welling up within him spiked pain straight through his skull. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh.</p><p>“Did you find anything?” Draco gritted out through his teeth. The silence on the other end of the phone was enough of an answer for Draco. He immediately cut the call and kept his phone on the counter. “Fuck!” He hissed. <em>Fuck Robards and his incompetent team of Aurors! Draco would handle this on his own.</em></p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>Draco startled, turning around to find a sleepy Harry Potter wearing cat pyjamas. “I— nothing.”</p><p>Harry padded over to Draco, making Draco take a step back as he turned off the stove. Harry poured the tea into two mugs Draco had already set out for them and turned to face Draco.</p><p>“Don’t lie to me,” he calmly said, handing Draco his mug while taking a sip from his own mug. “Mmm. Tastes perfect.”</p><p>Draco sighed and accepted the mug from Harry, looking down at the steam rising from his tea. “I met Robards yesterday to talk about what happened to you and to find out who put this curse on you. He told me his Aurors would handle it and kicked me out. But it turns out that they are as incompetent as they always were. Even when the great Harry Potter is involved.”</p><p>Harry took another sip of his tea before he spoke. “I’m surprised they haven’t come to see me yet.”</p><p>“I didn’t let them,” Draco told him truthfully. “I wouldn’t do that to you.”</p><p>Harry blinked. “And the media?”</p><p>“Nobody, Harry. Nobody knows what happened to you or that you’ve been discharged. We’ll keep it from them as long as we have to.” Draco reassured, his voice hardening and the grip on his mug tightening.</p><p>“How?” Harry questioned.</p><p>“You don’t need to worry about that, Potter. I’ll handle it.” Draco replied firmly and confidently.</p><p>“You can’t protect me from this, Malfoy.” Harry said, softly. Draco could hear the insecurity in his voice.</p><p>“I can try,” Draco said.</p><p>The clock finally showed that it had been 24 hours since Harry had first woken up after being cursed, which meant that if Draco had any hopes of finding out who had cursed Harry, he had to track it down <em>now</em>.</p><p>After telling Harry exactly what he intended to do, Draco sat down next to him on their couch. Taking a deep breath, he took his wand out, and Harry immediately raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“Harry,” Draco said. “If I had any other choice…”</p><p>“I know, Draco. It’s okay. I trust you,” Harry said, and Draco stared at him, shocked by his words. His wand trembled in his hand.</p><p>“What? You didn’t know that?” Harry asked in surprise.</p><p>“I wasn’t exactly sure,” Draco replied, and Harry glanced amusedly at him.</p><p>“Malfoy, I am literally living with you in our flat right now and we slept under the same roof last night. I wouldn’t even be near you let alone in the same room as you right now if I didn’t trust you immensely. And now I’m letting you put a tracking spell on me.”</p><p>“Alright, I get it. You trust me and I appreciate it. Now let me work,” Draco responded, feeling flustered at Harry’s straight-forwardness. No matter how long he had known Harry or been with him, his ability to be blunt always left Draco feeling lost.</p><p>Holding his wand loosely in his hand, Draco traced an intricate design in the air, whispering the familiar tracking spell along with it. Suddenly Harry gasped, his eyes widening as Draco’s eyes closed. Draco could feel the curse as he tried to carefully navigate around it, trying to stay away from Harry’s sensitive brain areas. It was an almost impossible curse to break, cast to be permanent, but maybe Draco could try to break it after he tracked down whoever had cast it.</p><p>He could reach an understanding with the caster and have them withdraw the curse. The caster was the only one that held the power of reversing the spell.</p><p>“Draco…” Harry spoke. And Draco opened his eyes.</p><p>The spell had worked. Wisps of green and blue flowed through the air, mixing and changing colours where they met. Draco stood up, quickly pocketing his wand.</p><p>“We should see where these lead us,” Draco said, and Harry agreed with a frantic nod as he got off the couch.</p><p>In order to track the multi-coloured wisps streaming through the air, they had to follow them, which Draco pointed out, was something they could only do if they got Harry’s bike out of the garage.</p><p>“I have a bike?” Harry blinked as they entered the garage.</p><p>“You don’t remember it?” Draco asked. He supposed Harry wouldn’t. Draco had gifted it to him on his 20<sup>th</sup> birthday. He’d known how much Harry had wanted to learn how to ride a bike, so Draco had signed him up for lessons as well.</p><p>Draco still remembered how deeply Harry had kissed him, the way Harry had told him that he loved him so much and how he had thanked Draco for the best birthday gift he could ever have received. Later, after everyone had been baffled by Harry’s confession and the kiss, including Draco himself, Harry had whispered to Draco, in the midst of his party, that just Draco’s presence would have been enough to make it the best birthday party ever.</p><p>That had been when Draco had kissed him, eliciting another round of gasps from everyone at the party. “I love you too, you sappy git.”</p><p>Harry had booked lessons for Draco to learn how to ride the bike along with him.</p><p>“We’ll learn it together,” he had said. “It’s <em>our</em> bike now, Draco.”</p><p>Draco shook his head, grounding himself to the present moment, to Harry walking slowly towards their bike. He gently let his hand glide across the it. “No, I don’t.”</p><p>“Do you remember how to ride it?” Draco asked.</p><p>Harry sighed. “No.” Draco could see the longing in his eyes as he spoke.</p><p>“I’ll drive us then,” Draco said, walking over and picking up the pair of helmets laying near the bike. “Here,” he said, handing Harry his helmet, “watch these wisps and tell me where to go.”</p><p>Harry accepted the helmet from Draco. “I will.”</p><p>The spell led them somewhere Draco refused to believe was the true location of the caster. Despite the wisps clearly paving the way for them in the air above them.</p><p>“Something must have gone wrong with the spell. I must have said the wrong words or missed an action with my wand. This can’t be the location.” Draco stated. He took off his helmet and pushed his hand through his hair.</p><p>“Who lives here?” Harry asked him. He seemed to know the answer but probably wanted Draco to confirm it for him.</p><p>Draco let out a shaky breath. “Pans, Blaise and Theo. I— They can’t— It cannot be them, Potter.”</p><p>Harry stared ahead of him, seeming to contemplate their next course of action. “We should still go inside to talk to them. There has to be a reason for the spell to lead us here. Maybe it’s some kind of a clue?” he suggested</p><p>Draco blew out a breath, messing up his hair even more. “Yeah, maybe.” As he began to walk towards the house, though, Harry grabbed his wrist, making him turn.</p><p>“Before we go, you should probably— ” Harry took a step towards Draco, pointing a finger up at his hair. Draco’s brows furrowed as he tried to use his fingers to comb it. “Never mind, just let me fix it for you.”</p><p>Draco stilled as Harry pushed Draco’s hand away from his hair and used his own hands to try and fix Draco’s hair. As Harry gently massaged Draco’s scalp, Draco felt his eyelids drooping and he sighed softly.</p><p>“I love you, Har” he murmured as the familiar scent of Harry’s cologne drifted towards Draco. He felt himself slowly relaxing into Harry and remembering the day Harry had bought his favourite cologne.</p><p>They had gone to one of Draco’s all-time favourite shopping malls because Draco had wanted to buy a new tie for himself. They had been in a relationship for almost two and a half years by then and Draco had believed that he’d played a somewhat important role in showing Harry his true worth. But he had never truly realised the extent of the effect he’d had on Harry and how much Harry had changed for the better until Draco had been pulled away from choosing between two ties for himself to deciding which cologne Harry smelled the best in.</p><p>Harry had brought the cologne for himself with the biggest smile on his face and Draco could not have been prouder of him. He had told Harry that as he had kissed him and Harry’s responding kiss had been just as passionate, the red colouring Harry’s cheeks slowly spreading through his entire face.</p><p>The first time Harry had used that cologne had been during dinner at a five-star restaurant. Surprisingly, it had been Harry who had suggested taking Draco there. And it had been in that restaurant that Harry had asked Draco to move in with him.</p><p>That had been the moment Harry’s favourite cologne had become Draco’s favourite cologne too.</p><p>Draco came back to the present moment as he felt Harry’s hands carefully pulling away from his hair. “I love you too, Draco.”</p><p>Draco’s eyes opened immediately and widened to such a degree that they almost fell out of their sockets. “What?!”</p><p>The tenseness of Harry’s form didn’t escape Draco’s notice. “I— It just came out reflexively. I didn’t mean it.” Harry hurriedly explained.</p><p>Draco tried not to deflate too much in front of Harry. “Of course, you didn’t. Let’s go.” This time Draco walked off without waiting for Harry.</p><p>Adrenaline pumped through Draco’s veins as he rang the doorbell to his best friends’ house. There used to be a time when Draco used to reside in the same house with them. It was big enough for four people, it had three floors. Draco still remembered the moments he had spent in the house with nostalgia and a certain amount of fondness. It had been years since he had moved out of this house and moved into their new flat with Harry but that didn’t mean that he didn’t still miss his Slytherin friends and their house immensely.</p><p>The door opened to reveal Pansy wearing a beautiful green dress with a scarf draped around her shoulders. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise when she saw Draco.</p><p>“Draco,” she said, walking towards him and giving Draco a tight hug. “It’s been so long.” It truly had been.</p><p>Draco could not remember the last time he had met with Pansy, Theo, or Blaise. They had all been so busy in the past few weeks. Draco with his numerous Curse-Breaker duties at the Ministry, Pansy with her famous Wizarding fashion brand, Blaise with his lawyering duties and Theo with loitering around and still living off of his family’s ample riches.</p><p>“I’ve missed you too, Pans” Draco said, melting into her embrace and hugging her just as tightly.</p><p>“Is that Draco?” He heard Blaise’s voice and smiled widely as he stepped into the house.</p><p>“Hello Blaise,” Draco waved. “How have you been?”</p><p>“I’ve been fine. Just where have you been?” Blaise raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>Draco snorted at him. “I’ve been around. Where have <em>you </em>been?” Blaise scoffed in response with a roll of his eyes.  “And where is Theo?”</p><p>“He’s sleeping in his room,” Pansy answered and at Draco’s questioning glance, sighed. “It’s a long story.”</p><p>“Uhm Draco,” Blaise said and pointed at the door. “Is he just going to stand there or…”</p><p>Draco turned around to find Harry awkwardly standing near the door.</p><p>“You can come inside, Harry,” Draco said. Harry seemed visibly uncomfortable as he stepped into the house. He used to call it the ‘Slytherins’ Den’ much to Draco’s annoyance.</p><p>“Why is he acting so weird?” Pansy murmured to Blaise.</p><p>Draco sighed. “It’s a long story.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Wait, so you really don’t remember anything about us?” Theo asked. He was finally awake and sitting on the couch between Blaise and Pansy. Harry and Draco sat on the sofa beside them.</p><p>“He doesn’t remember anything about <em>us</em> either,” Draco said, gesturing between him and Harry. Harry did not say a word. He had been quiet ever since he had entered the house. Draco had the urge to hold his hand, but he wasn’t sure whether that would work in reassuring Harry or only make him feel more uncomfortable.</p><p>“What I don’t understand is why the tracking spell led you here,” Blaise said, with a serious expression on his face. “None of us has put the curse on Harry. We didn’t even know about his memory loss.”</p><p>“I know,” Draco agreed, “It doesn’t make any sense.”</p><p>“Are you sure you performed the spell correctly?” Pansy questioned and Draco glared at her in response. “I’m only asking to be sure, Draco.”</p><p>“I’m sure, Pans.” Draco replied.</p><p>“There must be exceptions,” Harry piped up all of a sudden and Draco looked over at him. “Draco, there must be exceptions to the spell, cases where it doesn’t work or maybe it screws up or only tracks halfway or something?” Harry looked over at Draco hopefully, his hand resting on top of Draco’s.</p><p>They had been together for about five years now. Draco’s heart should not be pounding in his chest at their hands merely resting on top of each other’s, and yet….</p><p>Draco gasped as something suddenly occurred to him, striking his brain like a flash of lightning. He stood up and looked at his friends. “Did someone visit you recently?” he asked. “If the caster was here visiting you when I was tracking them down, then it makes sense for the spell to have led me here instead of leading me to the caster’s house.”</p><p>Pansy, Theo, and Blaise all tensed up, glancing at each other and seeming to communicate with their eyes. Draco was fluent in that mode of communication. He knew very well what those looks meant. The caster of the curse was someone close to them. Someone they all knew quite well.</p><p>“He came here about a half an hour ago to give us some cookies he had just baked, and he left a few minutes before you came,” Blaise said. His voice was smooth and soft. Draco had a bad feeling about this, like something was really wrong.</p><p>“Who—” he asked through gritted teeth and a clenched fist. His other hand still rested beneath Harry’s. “—was it?”</p><p>Crickets chirped as silence prevailed, until finally, Theo spoke up.</p><p>“Ronald Weasley.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Harry,” Draco called out as he tried to catch up with his fiancée. Harry had stood up and walked out of the Slytherin Den without a word as soon as he had heard Ron’s name. Draco’d had to make a hasty retreat, promising to treat his best friends to a meal the coming weekend before setting off running behind Harry.  “Harry!”</p><p>Harry stopped and turned around sharply, making Draco almost collide into him. “It’s not him, Draco. It isn’t Ron. Ron would never—”</p><p>“We don’t know that yet,” Draco said, and he regretted it as soon as he saw the hurt flash across Harry’s face.</p><p>“I believed you when you told me it couldn’t be any of your Slytherin friends,” Harry said.</p><p>“Harry,” Draco started, stepping forward, but Harry immediately took a step back, clenching his fists. “Whoever the caster of this curse is. It is me they want to hurt, not you. You were never their intended target.”</p><p>“But I’m still hurting, aren’t I?!” Harry exclaimed. “We’re not suspecting him. Not Ron.”</p><p>“Fine. But we still have to go talk to him.” Draco said. <em>If it does turn out to be him….</em> Draco’s eyes darkened at the thought, and he cleared his throat as he looked into Harry’s eyes. <em>Let’s hope it’s not him.</em></p><p>Draco rode the bike in silence, the possibility of Ron being the curse-caster running through his head. He knew that Ron had not been in favour of his and Harry’s tentative friendship when it had begun after the war. Ron had not been too fond of Draco either. But things had changed, and by the time Harry and Draco had kissed and confessed to each other, Draco had believed that Ron quite liked him.</p><p>Draco’s closeness with Ron had only increased after moving in with Harry. Draco still remembered the day Ron had been slightly drunk and had told Draco that he considered him one of his ‘<em>closest</em> <em>mates’</em>. Harry had told Draco he’d had tears in his eyes at the time, but Draco had immediately denied it.</p><p>Ron had also told Draco that he had found himself admiring the git a little bit, even when they had been studying at Hogwarts, and that he had sometimes tried to style his hair like Draco’s. Draco still teased him about it and brought it up in their conversations whenever he could.</p><p>So, when Draco had heard the words <em>Ronald Weasley </em>fall out of Theo’s mouth, he had felt as though a heavy weight had dropped down in his gut. Because Draco considered Ron as one of his <em>closest mates </em>too.</p><p>“We’re here,” Draco said as he parked the bike outside Ron and Hermione’s house.</p><p>The voice in his head, which sounded a lot like Harry, told Draco that Ron could not have cast the spell. But as much as Draco wanted to believe it, his mind kept supplying him with instances which might prove otherwise. The most recent incident being the one that had taken place in Harry’s hospital room, where Ron had suggested taking Harry to his own house because apparently he did not trust Draco with an amnesiac Harry.</p><p>Harry simply nodded at Draco and began to walk to Ron’s house. The delicious aroma of freshly baked cookies wafted towards Draco as he stood outside the door, next to Harry. Draco could hear the sounds of Rose calling out to her dad while Hugo alternated between screaming and crying. He could hear Ron’s voice as he tried to control his kids.</p><p>As Harry rung the doorbell, Ron immediately yelled out a, “Wait! Wait just a second! I’m coming! Rose keep an eye on Hugo for me, sweetheart. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>The door opened and Ron stood in front of it wearing an apron smudged with cookie batter and chocolate, and his hair and face caked with flour. He seemed exhausted with his shoulders slightly hunched. But his face lit up when he saw Harry at his doorstep. Straightening up, Ron pulled Harry into a deep hug. “Harry! I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon. What are you doing here?” As their hug ended, Harry glanced over at Draco, hesitating to respond.</p><p>“Ah, Draco. I didn’t see you there, mate.” Ron grinned at Draco, giving him a quick hug. “It’s good to see you again.” Ron’s voice lowered significantly as he whispered into Draco’s ear. “How are you holding up?”</p><p>Draco swallowed the bile rising up his throat, a knot beginning form in his stomach as he hugged Ron back. <em>I really hope it’s not him. </em>“Can we come inside the house? There is something we need to talk to you about.”</p><p>Ron blinked, seeming to finally notice the serious expressions on Harry and Draco’s faces. He nodded his head and lead them into the house. “Of course. I have to warn you though, our house is a mess. Rose wanted to make some chocolate chip cookies, so we whipped up a few batches. And Hugo just woke up so he’s a bit cranky. You guys missed Hermione by about 15 minutes, she left because she got a call from work.”</p><p>“Ron,” Harry said in a tone that made Ron stop in his tracks. “We need to talk to you about something very important.”</p><p>Ron frowned. “Alright just let me take a look at my kids and I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Harry bit his lip, watching Ron’s back as he disappeared into the kitchen. “Do you still believe that Ron did this?”</p><p>Draco didn’t respond.</p><p>“Okay. I’m here now. Tell me what this is about.” Ron said when he was back. He gestured for Draco and Harry to sit down.</p><p>“Ron, Draco used a tracking spell to see who cast the curse on me and it led us to Parkinson, Zabini and Nott. The only reason the spell would send us there was if the caster of the curse had recently visited them but the Slytherins said that the only person that had recently visited them was you.” Harry explained, looking down at his hands after he had finished speaking.</p><p>Draco reached out to Harry, lacing his pinkie finger around Harry’s. Ron drew a deep breath in as realisation set into his features. “You think I cast the spell,” he said with shock. “Harry—”</p><p>“I know you didn’t do it, Ron. But we don’t know why the spell—” Harry started to say.</p><p>“Draco, do you believe I did this?” Ron asked, and Draco froze. He couldn’t meet Ron’s eyes.</p><p>“It wasn’t me, mate. I promise. I would never do that to either of you. Harry is my best mate, and you…I haven’t hated you that way for long time, you know that.” Ron spoke with sincerity ringing through his voice.</p><p>Draco sighed after a few beats of silence. “I do know that, but who else could it be? I’m desperate, Ron. We have no clues to point us in the right direction and no idea about who could have cursed Harry.”</p><p>All Draco had was a piece of paper with a mocking, teasing threat. <em>‘Are you enjoying this yet? Because I am.’</em></p><p>“Have you tried talking to Harry’s mind healer? Maybe he could give you some insight or an unexpected clue about who cast the curse on Harry,” Ron replied.</p><p>“My mind healer?” Harry asked.</p><p>“His mind healer?” Draco repeated.</p><p>“Yeah, I— Hermione told me about it almost a week ago. Did you not know about this Draco? I thought you knew that Harry had started seeing a mind healer from the beginning of this month.”</p><p>Draco stilled. “The beginning of the month?” He slowly blew out a breath. “No. I didn’t.” He knew that Harry was staring at him wide-eyed. “I appreciate your help, Ron. Thank you. We’ll go talk to Harry’s mind healer then.”</p>
<hr/><p>“You didn’t know I had a mind healer?” Harry asked as Draco sat on their bike. His hand twitched on the accelerator.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. We’ll go see him and try to figure out who cast the curse on you. That’s what truly matters.” Draco spoke, trying to keep his voice from wavering.</p><p>It was fine. Everything was fine. So what if Harry had begun seeing a mind healer without telling Draco? He hadn’t even asked for Draco’s advice, hadn’t even told Draco what was wrong. What had gone so wrong?</p><p>“Are you kidding me?!” Harry exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. “Do you really not care about the fact that I was seeing a mind healer or, more importantly, that I hid it from you? Because I care. If this is the kind of relationship we have, Draco, then I don’t even know why we’re getting married.”</p><p>Draco’s helmet fell from his hand at Harry’s words. Anger and rage washed over him; the likes of which Draco hadn’t felt in a long, long time. “Fuck you, Potter!” he hissed. He got off the bike and began walking away. Tears pooled in Draco’s eyes as he stomped away from Harry because <em>how dare he!</em></p><p><em>How dare</em> Potter, with his recent memory loss, try to insinuate that Draco didn’t care about him or about their relationship. <em>How dare</em> he think that their relationship was some sort of a failure, where they kept things from each other and stayed and slept in separate rooms. <em>How dare</em> Potter say anything at all, when he knew <em>nothing</em> about their relationship, when he knew <em>nothing </em>about Draco!</p><p>A hand grabbed Draco’s wrist and Draco yanked his wrist away, continuing to walk faster. “Draco! Draco, wait! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—”</p><p>“Just go away, Potter. I don’t deserve to marry you.” Draco said, his voice cracking at the end.</p><p>“Wait! Draco. Just hold on a second!” Harry suddenly grasped Draco’s arm, turning him around. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Draco swallowed the emotions threatening to overflow and looked away from Harry. “You know exactly what I mean. You were right. I never should have proposed to you. I should have asked you what you wanted first. If you even wanted to marry me. I shouldn’t have forced it on you.”</p><p>“What are you talking about? I said yes, didn’t I?!” Harry demanded. “Draco, I did say yes, right?”</p><p>Draco blinked. “Maybe you shouldn’t have,” he spoke softly. He heard Harry inhale sharply. “I love you, Harry, but maybe that’s not enough anymore.”</p><p>Gently pulling his arm away from Harry’s hold, Draco turned again and began to walk away. He didn’t hear the quiet words that fell out of Harry’s mouth.</p><p>
  <em>“But I love you too, Draco.”</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Draco stood on top of the same hill near the Malfoy Manor. The sound of thunder rumbled above him, and raindrops began to fall from the sky. Draco sighed and closed his eyes. Rain slowly began to pour out of the clouds, seeming to land directly on Draco.</p><p>
  <em>‘Did you not know about this, Draco? I thought you knew that Harry had started seeing a mind healer from the beginning of this month’</em>
</p><p>He fell on his knees, a puddle forming in the grass around him. The beginning of the month had been when Draco had asked Harry to marry him. He tilted his head up, feeling the droplets falling onto his face and making their way down towards his chin.</p><p>
  <em>‘You didn’t know I had a mind healer?’</em>
</p><p>He could feel the wetness in his hair, the puddle under his knees growing larger as his clothes began to get drenched, sticking to him and making him shiver because of the cold.</p><p><em>‘Are you kidding me?! Do you really not care about the fact that I was seeing a mind healer or</em> <em>that I hid it from you?’</em></p><p>Tears spilled from Draco’s eyes, feeling hot against his skin, a stark contrast to the coldness of the rain.</p><p>
  <em>‘If this is the kind of relationship we have, then I don’t even know why we’re getting married.’</em>
</p><p>Thunder rumbled in the sky again. Louder. This time, it was followed by a flash of lightning.</p><p>
  <em>‘You were right. I never should have proposed to you. I should have asked you what you wanted first.’</em>
</p><p>Rain began to pour down harder and tears began to stream down Draco’s face.</p><p><em>‘I said yes, didn’t I?!</em> <em>I did say yes, right?’</em></p><p>Draco dropped his head down, feeling it grow heavy on his shoulders with every passing second. His hair had darkened slightly due to their wetness, falling straight down to cover his face. He was shaking, reliving the argument he had just had with Harry as he tried to control his breathing.</p><p>“You shouldn’t have said yes, Harry. Why did you say yes?”</p>
<hr/><p>“I am an idiot. Fuck!” Harry almost kicked his bike in frustration. What he had said to Draco…he hadn’t meant it, of course he hadn’t. But he used to say things he didn’t mean to Draco back at Hogwarts didn’t he? He used to do it all the time, and Draco would say mean, spiteful shit back to him too.</p><p>
  <em>This isn’t Hogwarts, you asshole. You two are engaged. And you told him you didn’t know why you two were getting married.</em>
</p><p>He had screwed things up for both of them by opening his huge mouth and now Draco believed that he didn’t deserve to marry Harry and that Harry never should have said yes to him. <em>I’m the one that doesn’t deserve you, Draco. You’re too good for me.</em></p><p>He remembered the softness and the gentleness with which Draco had cared for him at the hospital, remembered the desperation in those eyes, the hope, the intense, overwhelming love for Harry.</p><p>Harry had never in his wildest dreams imagined that he could ever have something like this— a love so deep that not even amnesia could completely erase it— let alone even think that he would get to share it with Draco. And then finding out that they were engaged….</p><p>The last thing he remembered about Draco was giving him his wand after the trials and the look in those grey eyes. He remembered his own determination and resolve as he had decided, while looking into those eyes, that he wanted whatever tentative connection he felt with Draco, to grow into something more.</p><p>He’d had faith in that connection and had wanted to explore whatever it was that he felt whenever he was with Draco. He had wanted to know what that look in Draco’s eyes meant and why they held that same look whenever he saw Harry.</p><p>Waking up at that hospital had been disconcerting, but finding out that he was engaged to Draco— and that it was <em>Draco </em>now not <em>Malfoy</em>— and knowing that he had been right about the connection and about everything else had been…a wonderful surprise.</p><p>Hugging Draco for the first time had felt perfect, as if it had been the most natural thing in the world, as if Harry had always been meant to hug Draco. The warmth that had seeped out from Draco’s body to surround Harry, the smell of Draco’s posh, pratty cologne, that had managed to get Harry all hot and bothered, and then there had been Draco himself.</p><p>Draco had felt like an anchor to Harry, someone he could hold onto when all else began to float away from Harry, when he began to lose his grip on reality. And now he was gone because of Harry’s stupidity.</p><p>
  <em>‘I’m sorry, Draco. Please come back. I don’t want to lose you again.</em>
</p><p>Draco had brought him food; he had bantered with Harry in a familiar but lightly teasing way. He had been respectful and had kept his distance even when things had become heated between them, sexually speaking. He had not made a single move. Also, the light peck on Harry’s cheek had absolutely worked in reducing Harry into an incoherent, bumbling mess.</p><p>He had to find Draco. He had to tell him that he had lied to him about not meaning to say, ‘I love you’. He did love him. He could feel it in his very bones. And although he did not have seven years’ worth of memories to back him up, he had enough of them now to feel himself beginning to fall in love with Draco all over again.</p><p>He startled suddenly as thunder clapped around him and as he got onto the bike, wearing his helmet, it began to rain. He might not have his memories of Draco or the bike lessons that he took with him, but that didn’t mean that his body didn’t remember how to ride the bike. It didn’t mean that Harry didn’t remember how to be with Draco.</p><p>So, he took a deep breath, turned on the bike’s engine and decided that wherever Draco was, Harry would find him.</p>
<hr/><p>A warm hand settled on Draco’s shoulder, startling him. He jumped up and turned around to find himself looking straight into worried, green eyes. “Harry, what—?”</p><p>Harry suddenly pulled Draco into a kiss. Draco froze, still as a statue, as he wondered whether he was dreaming. But he slowly kissed Harry back, feeling those soft and warm, familiar and soothing lips.</p><p>Harry could ease all of Draco’s tensions with a simple kiss. Draco wasn’t even aware of the cold or the rain as Harry’s lips pushed those feelings away, replacing them with a glowing warmth that spread through his entire body.</p><p>“Don’t you dare do that to me again, Draco,” Harry angrily spoke as he pulled away. “Do you have any idea how much—”</p><p>Draco kissed Harry’s lips again, silencing him immediately. They kissed again and again and again, lips sliding against lips, tongues tentatively touching, eliciting soft moans and groans in response. Their bodies grew hot against each other’s as they pulled each other close, their hands wandering down each other’s chests and backs.</p><p>And Harry pulled away again to say, “I love you, Draco.” Draco stopped moving. “I really mean it this time. I meant it when I said it the first time too.”</p><p>Draco stared at Harry for a long moment, letting the rain wash over the both of them, wetting them even more, before he let his arms circle around Harry pulling him close. “Let’s go home,” Draco said.</p>
<hr/><p>“How did you find me?” Draco asked when he and Harry were both cosily sitting with their coffee mugs in their hands, wrapped up in a thick duvet.</p><p>“I came back home, hoping to find you here first, then I went back to Parkinson’s place and then Ron’s, just in case, but I couldn’t find you anywhere. It was raining so hard that I was panicking, and I ended up just riding around on the bike and asking random strangers whether they had seen you.” Harry laughed, wrapping his duvet more tightly around himself as he snuggled into Draco.</p><p>Draco let the arm resting around Harry’s waist bring Harry closer to him and sighed softly. He sipped his coffee before he spoke up. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have just left like that.”</p><p>“No,” Harry declared, straightening up suddenly. He met Draco’s eyes. “<em>I’m </em>sorry. I shouldn’t have said those hurtful things to you. I didn’t mean any of them.”</p><p>“You didn’t?” Draco asked quietly.</p><p>“Of course, I didn’t!” Harry almost spilled his coffee because of his passionate response.</p><p>“Good,” Draco murmured. He carefully kissed Harry’s temple. “That’s good.”</p><p>And as Harry sipped his coffee, with his hair curling around his ears and his forehead, and the tips of his nose, ears and the top of his cheeks a bright red, Draco could hardly contain his urge whisper a gentle “I love you” to him before doing the same.</p>
<hr/><p>The mind healer had agreed to meet with them on Monday, which meant that Draco and Harry had an entire day to themselves. Draco wanted to make the most of it.</p><p>Since it was a weekend, Draco didn’t have to go into work and force himself to meet with Robards, and Harry’s workplace had given him some time off until his healer gave permission for him to work. As Draco walked out of his room, rubbing his eyes, the fresh aroma of tea boiling hit his nose. He padded into the kitchen to see a familiar sight.</p><p>Harry stood near the stove with a frying pan in one hand and a spatula in the other. His hair looked as though it was ready to mop their floor and his clothes, although slightly wrinkled, seemed as though they had been smoothed down by Harry after he had woken up. Draco smiled at the scene, feeling immense gratitude and love for having the boy in front of him as his fiancée.</p><p>Draco recognised the tune that Harry was humming under his breath, tapping his feet lightly to the beat of the song. Draco leaned against the entrance to the kitchen, joining Harry’s soft humming and light feet-tapping. Harry looked up, blinking at him before smiling.</p><p>“Good morning,” he said.</p><p>“Morning,” Draco replied as he walked closer to Harry. “So, we’re making omelets today are we?”</p><p>“<em>I’m</em> making omelets today,” Harry corrected. Draco raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>They fell into a well-practiced routine, where Harry cooked the omelets and Draco finished making their tea. While Draco poured the tea into their mugs, Harry served their omelets on their plates.</p><p>Draco bit into his omelet and sighed. “This is perfect. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you still remember exactly how I like my omelets.”</p><p>“I do,” Harry spoke up as he swallowed his bite of the omelet. “It was the weirdest thing, but when I walked into the kitchen, it was like my body still remembered what to do. I didn’t even realise I was making omelets until I cracked the eggs into the pan, or the tea. And somehow, I knew exactly how to make yours.”</p><p>“Well,” Draco contemplated, “you’ve done this so many times, Harry, that it’s more of a habit than a memory. It’s more of muscle memory, anyway.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s what I thought too.” Harry murmured, taking a sip of his tea, and sighing along with Draco. “So, what are we going to do today?”</p><p>Draco grinned. “Today, Harry, we are going to help you remember.”</p>
<hr/><p>Harry glanced at the painting in the museum. It was exquisite and resembled the pose of that actor from the Titanic, but it did not ring a bell. “What is this? What happened here?”</p><p>“This,” Draco told him, “is where you first made a move on me.” His lips were twitching.</p><p>“A move?” Harry questioned, confused.</p><p>“We apparated home and had sex for the first time,” Draco said, his cheeks flushing, but he looked smug.</p><p>“Oh,” Harry swallowed heavily as he looked at the painting and then back at Draco. “Was it good? The sex.”</p><p>Draco smirked at him. “You almost lost your fucking mind, Potter. You couldn’t speak or feel anything for the next hour.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Did we have sex here too?” Harry asked, eyeing the ancient-looking movie theatre warily. He wasn’t sure that it was safe to step inside, the theatre looked as though it might crumble on top of their heads at any moment.</p><p>“Don’t be a prat, Potter. This is where we went for our first muggle movie date, after we confessed that we loved each other.</p><p>Harry blinked. “We went <em>here</em>.” The disapproving look must have shown on his face because Draco nudged him with his shoulder.</p><p>“It was five years ago, love.” A bolt of something like an electric shock went down Harry’s spine and he shuddered.</p><p>At Draco’s enquiring look, he turned away. “I don’t remember anything,” he said, fighting to stop himself from begging Draco to call him <em>‘love’</em> again.</p>
<hr/><p>“This is the hill you found me at last night,” Draco said.</p><p>Harry looked out into the vast fields and then at the tiny black speck in a distance. In the clarity of daylight, he realised that he recognised the place they had come to. “Isn’t that the Malfoy Manor?” he asked, pointing to the black dot.</p><p>Draco nodded his head. “It is. This is where I always come when I need— when I need to be alone. But I am never truly alone. You always find me.” Draco said softly. The look in his eyes made Harry lose his ability to speak.</p><p>Harry closed his eyes against the wind flowing through his hair and tried to conjure up memories of this place in his mind. From the way Draco spoke, there should be plenty, but none came up. The barrier between Harry’s locked memories and his unlocked ones was too strong for him to break.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I don’t remember.”</p>
<hr/><p>The last place Draco took him to was somewhere that made Harry’s heart stop. It was a tiny shack near an isolated beach. It was nearing evening and darkness was slowly falling, but Harry could still appreciate the beauty of the scene.</p><p>“This is our holiday home. We come here whenever we want to get away from the rest of the world and spend time with each other.”</p><p>Harry followed Draco to the beach, glancing over at the shack. It must be so easy to forget that the rest of the world exists when he spends time here with Draco.</p><p>“Nobody else knows about this place.” Draco said, “we discovered it together.” Suddenly, he stopped walking and turned around. They were standing in the middle of the beach, dirt and mud surrounding them. “Harry, this is where I proposed to you.”</p><p>Harry’s eyes widened and he tore them away from Draco’s to look around, frantically searching for something, although he didn’t know what. Draco seemed to hold his breath.</p><p>“Do you remember now Harry?”</p>
<hr/><p>Harry didn’t remember. Draco had tried taking him everywhere, to every place where they had shared an unforgettable memory, memories from a past Draco deeply cherished, but Harry remembered nothing.</p><p>They reached home tired and neither of them spoke much as they ate dinner, but as Draco began to make his way to his room, ready to feel the worst of his emotions pour out in the darkness of his room, Harry called out to him.</p><p>“Can I come with you?” he asked. He looked nervous as he fidgeted with his hands. It took Draco a few seconds to realise what Harry meant. He wanted to sleep with Draco, sleep in the same room and bed as him.</p><p>There was nothing Draco wanted more than to have Harry sleeping on his bed with him. He nodded his head and reached for Harry’s hands, pulling Harry towards his bedroom.</p>
<hr/><p>The next day morning, Harry sat in the waiting room with Draco. They were waiting for Harry’s mind healer to show up. They were both ushered into his office after a few minutes of waiting.</p><p>“Ah, Harry. It’s nice to see you again.” The mind healer said. He gestured for Harry and Draco to sit down.</p><p>Harry gave Draco a quick look before he responded. “It’s good to see you too, Mind Healer Rogers.”</p><p>Rogers gave a quick laugh at that. “I see. You don’t remember me, do you?”</p><p>Harry froze in his seat and a peek at Draco from the corner of his eyes confirmed that he had a similar reaction to the mind healer’s statement.</p><p>“I— How do you know that?” Harry questioned.</p><p>Rogers chuckled. “Well, my boy, I’m not a mind healer for nothing. Besides, it’s what you asked me for. I’m glad to know that our sessions were helpful in cementing your decision.”</p><p>Harry’s brain almost short-circuited. “I— You— What?”</p><p>“My dear boy, you will not remember, of course, but you asked for this. You asked to forget all of it. The pain, the hurt of your relationship, the doubts that had begun to creep into your mind, of your significant other cheating on you, of him not loving you enough.”</p><p>A weird sound escaped Draco’s throat and Harry noticed how Draco’s face had twisted into an expression of pain, hurt openly showing in his eyes.</p><p>“Harry <em>came</em> to you?” Draco asked. “He <em>wanted</em> this?”</p><p>The mind healer nodded his head. “I am a hypnosis expert. When Harry came to me, he was absolutely broken, but together, we began to figure things out. The trust between us grew and that was when Harry confided in me. He told me that he wanted to forget about his relationship with you, that he wanted to go back to when you two were nothing more than strangers after the war. He did not care how it happened, nor about the consequences. You see, he was desperate. So, I gave him my friend’s number. He specializes in a curse that makes people forget. I am glad to know that it worked.”</p><p>Silence filled the room and Harry felt sick. He felt sick at the satisfied smile on Mind Healer Rogers’ face, sick at the blank expression on Draco’s face, he wanted to break the silence in the room. So, he snorted. He stood up and scoffed. “This is bullshit. Bullshit! You’re lying to me. I never came here. I never did any of those things. I believe…I believe.” <em>I believe in our relationship, in our love, in us. </em></p><p>Harry glared down at the mind healer. “Let’s go, Draco.” But Draco didn’t move from his seat. “Draco, come on.” Not even a twitch of his muscle. “Draco?” he spoke softly. He went to reach out to Draco but pulled back at the last second as it hit him. Draco didn’t believe in him. He still didn’t trust Harry, trust what they had the way Harry did despite everything, despite his amnesia.</p><p>Maybe the mind healer was right, maybe Harry was so desperate to find love where it didn’t exist, so determined to be with Draco, to save their connection and what he felt, that he hadn’t even thought about whether it was the right thing to do. He hadn’t felt as though he had needed to think about it.</p><p>Maybe Draco didn’t want him anymore, with his amnesia and his uncertainty and his insecurities. Harry was damaged beyond repair, wasn’t he? Why would Draco want him anymore? Draco was probably still in love with a Harry that remembered. He wanted <em>that</em> Harry back, not this sorry excuse of a man who did not even remember what Draco ordered at Carl’s takeaway.</p><p>He couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, he needed to get out of the clinic, needed to get away from the mind healer and from Draco. He took a deep breath and apparated away.</p>
<hr/><p>Draco sat staring at the chipped grey wall in front of him for an uncomfortably long amount of time. He was sure someone would come over to kick him out of the waiting room any second, but he wasn’t leaving until then.</p><p>Mind Healer Roger’s words echoed in Draco’s mind, but Harry’s words echoed louder. His expressions before he had apparated away had been heart-breaking.</p><p>Did Draco really believe the mind healer? Did he really think Harry had done this? Harry, who, despite his amnesia had comforted Draco, and found him, and confessed his love to him again. The same Harry Draco had found himself falling more deeply in love with in spite of his amnesia.</p><p>It didn’t matter to Draco whether Harry remembered their past, whether he had amnesia or not, whether the memories of their relationship that Draco cherished, were lost to Harry forever. He was still the same Harry Draco had always known and fallen in love with. He was still Draco’s fiancée if he wanted to be, and if he needed time, then Draco would give him time.</p><p>Harry had been fighting for Draco. He had believed in their relationship and trusted Draco even through his amnesia, the least Draco could do was let go of his insecurities and face the truth that was staring him right in the face.</p><p>Draco pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper from his pocket and slowly began to unfold it. <em>‘Are you enjoying this yet? Because I am.’</em></p><p>He stood up, balling the paper in his hand, and throwing it in the bin before making his way to Rogers’ office. Draco had a few questions he wanted that bastard mind healer to answer.</p>
<hr/><p>Draco found him sitting in <em>Draco’s</em> favourite spot, at <em>Draco’s</em> favourite hilltop. He had his hands wrapped around his knees and his forehead resting on top of it. His body trembled and Draco could hear soft sobs wracking through him, even from where he stood. Draco sat down next to him.</p><p>He shifted closer and closer to Harry until their sides were touching. Harry tensed up at the contact. Draco closed his eyes and let his head rest on Harry’s shoulder. He felt Harry shifting too, straightening up and subconsciously leaning towards Draco. Draco let his arms wrap around Harry’s waist to pull him close as he lightly kissed Harry’s neck.</p><p>Harry didn’t say anything, he made no movements.</p><p>“I believe in you, Harry, and I trust you. And I still love you, despite the amnesia. You were right to get angry at me back in that mind healer’s office. What he said made no sense. I should have supported you and shown you that I had faith in our relationship. I’m sorry. Please forgive me?”</p><p>The wind blew past them, birds chirped somewhere above them. It was a pleasant afternoon. The sun didn’t shine too brightly but it still shone clearly, and Draco could still feel its heat and Harry’s warmth.</p><p>“Of course, I forgive you, Draco. I— I remember.” Harry said.</p><p>Draco’s eyes widened as he sat up straight. Disbelief coloured his features. “You do?”</p><p>And Harry crossed the distance between them, kissing Draco’s lips softly in a way that felt so, so familiar. That was how Draco knew. Harry remembered. “You do. You remember.”</p><p>“I do, Draco, and I know who did this to me. I can’t believe…” Harry shook his head, voice cold and eyes slowly hardening.</p><p>“I know who did it, too,” Draco spoke up and Harry looked up at him in surprise. “I had a persuasive little talk with the mind healer and then I called Ron just to be sure. It was her, Harry.”</p><p>Harry nodded his head. “It was Hermione. I remember. She just stood there and watched as the curse hit me and slowly drained my memories. I asked her, no, begged her to stop, to just let me remember one thing, just one, but she didn’t. She said it was too late to stop.”</p><p>
  <em>‘No, please. You can’t take this from me, not this. Just one. Let me have just one memory of him. Let me keep this.’</em>
</p><p>“She hates you, Draco. She still hates you so, so much. She never wanted us to be together and she couldn’t believe that we were getting married when I told her about it. She threw the curse at me with such rage that my head almost exploded against a wall. But I had my wand within close reach and cushioned the blow.</p><p>She— she said we could never be together, that she could never forgive you for the way you were at Hogwarts and the way you treated her, all the things you did. I told her that it was different now and things had changed, you had changed, you realised your mistakes and you paid for them, you still do sometimes and I <em>hate </em>that, but she—” Harry cut himself off and exhaled slowly.</p><p>Draco gently held Harry’s face in his hands, rubbing soothing circles around his heated cheeks. “This isn’t your fault,” he said.</p><p>“It isn’t yours either,” Harry immediately replied and then relaxed into Draco’s hold. “I love you,” he said, the words falling out unknowingly yet casually, just as they should.</p><p>“I know, Harry,” Draco spoke softly. “So do I.”</p><p>And as they looked into each other’s eyes, taking each other in, Harry suddenly said, “I still don’t understand how I have my memories back.”</p><p>“I called Robards as soon as that mind healer told me what had happened. They probably got a hold of Granger and made her reverse the curse.” Draco said. He should probably thank Robards when he goes into work tomorrow, and apologise to him for being such a nuisance.</p><p>Looking at the scenery that spread out before them one last time, Draco turned to Harry. “Shall we go back home?”</p><p>Harry nodded his head. “Let’s. But before we go home, I just want to clarify one thing. I did <em>not </em>lose my fucking mind during the sex. <em>You did.</em>”</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes. “Deny it all you want, Potter. We both know you were absolutely speechless.”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Harry remembered the windswept, blond hair. He saw grey eyes looking at him with an intensity that made his heart stop for a moment. The man was dressed in a perfect custom-made suit and was on his knees on the dirt-filled, slightly muddy floor. Harry could feel his knees trembling, hands shaking, his eyes widening and his jaw dropping a bit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The moon shone on Draco, the starts twinkling along, highlighting all of Draco’s features. His sharp jawline, his collarbone, his soft, perfect lips that Harry just wanted to kiss. He was the most beautiful person Harry had ever seen, and in that moment, he looked like an angel. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Draco, I—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Harry,” Draco cut in, “You have taught me so much in the years that we have been together. You have taught me how to be a good person, how to be kind and loyal and helpful. You have shown me how important it is to forgive someone and to apologise to the people you have wronged. But I am most grateful to you, for making me understand the meaning of love, how easy it to fall in love, and how difficult it is to open yourself up to love, to let another person fall in love with you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Draco, you—” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Harry Potter, you have shown me the true meaning of love, and I find myself falling a little more in love with you every day. I could not imagine spending the rest of my life without you by my side, so would you like do me the honour of spending the rest of your life with me?” Draco seemed to take a deep breath, his eyes not leaving Harry’s, before he continued. “Harry Potter, will you marry me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry didn’t dare to breathe, he didn’t even dare to blink for the fear that this might be a dream, and if it wasn’t, then he might miss out on some important detail, like the fondness in Draco’s expressions and the love in his eyes, and the tears that had gathered in the corner of those mesmerizing eyes. Harry fell down in the dirt on his own knees, swallowing the knot in his throat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The hopeful look on Draco’s face made Harry’s chest ache. Had Draco actually considered it possible for Harry to say no to him? After everything that they had been through?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Draco, I love you too. So much, and I want to marry you too.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is that a yes?” Draco asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry pulled him close the next second and he kissed him, deeply and passionately until Draco could get it through his thick skull. “Yes, Draco. It’s a yes. Of course, it is.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As Draco kissed him back with vigour this time, Harry let the words that had been about to slip from the tip of his tongue, fall back down. He allowed himself to slowly get lost in Draco’s kiss and forget all about the black box with a ring in his own suit pocket.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember to leave some love for the creator if you can! Come reblog this work and view others from this fest <a href="https://hd-hurtfest.tumblr.com/">HERE</a> on the H/D Hurt!Fest tumblr page!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>